A Prince at Last
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: We all know that Elizabeth Tudor was Anne Boleyn's firstborn and ultimately only surviving child. But what would have happened had she had an older brother? Enjoy, everyone!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, everyone, given how much you all have enjoyed A Change of Course so much, I have decided to write another Tudors fic. Not to worry, I will be continuing A Change of Course as well, but I do hope you lovely readers will give this story a look. The premise is still kind of the whole 'Anne has a son, so she guarantees her survival, as well as her children not being declared illegitimate' concept, but here is the twist; what if Elizabeth had been the second-born child? What if an older brother had indeed been born first? I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors, or any of the characters, Showtime does.

…

_**September 7**__**th**__**, 1533**_

Anne's screams echoed through the chamber, reverberating from the walls as another wave of pain coursed through her body.

She had heard talk that childbirth was painful, but she could have never imagined it would be like this.

"It's alright, sister, it's alright!" Mary Boleyn was stroking Anne's now soaked dark hair with her free hand while the other was locked in her sister's vice-like grip. But Mary hardly paid any attention to the pain, focusing instead on her sister, the Queen of England, who may very well be just moments away from bearing the king his long-awaited son.

"I see the head!" the midwife cried. "Push, Your Majesty!"

"Keep pushing, Anne, you must keep pushing!" Mary cried as Anne's lips released another scream.

Anne gave one final push and in an instant, the infant's lusty cries intermingled with their mother's gasps of exhaustion as the midwife hurriedly cleaned and swaddled the baby before turning to the queen.

"Your Majesty has given birth to a healthy baby boy," she reported with a smile as she held the baby out for Anne to see.

A soft gasp escaped Anne's lips, followed by a sob. Tears gathered in her eyes as Mary helped her sit up and she held out her arms, desperate to hold her son.

She had done it. She had given Henry a son, just as she had promised.

"He is so beautiful," Mary cooed as she stared at the infant, now nestled in Anne's arms.

"Yes, he is," Anne stroked the soft pink flesh of the babe's cheek, scarcely believing he was truly there. "Our son. Our beautiful little prince."

…

"Your Majesty! Let me pass, I must speak to the king immediately!" someone was shouting. "Your Majesty!"

King Henry Tudor turned to see one of his grooms hurrying toward him, a look of urgent excitement on his face.

"What is it?" he demanded. "Speak, man!"

"Her Majesty has delivered…a healthy son…" the man spoke slowly, as though intentionally trying to emphasize the point.

Henry's eyes widened as the realization sunk in…he had not heard those words since the birth of Henry Fitzroy…

"I have a son?" he whispered, almost afraid to believe it lest it turn out to be something more than hopeful fantasy.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the groom answered. "The babe was born not one hour ago. By all accounts, he is healthy."

Charles Brandon could not hide the look of disappointment on his own face.

Now that Henry had a son by Anne Boleyn, any chance of him ever discarding her and returning to Queen Katherine was gone. The hopes of him ever coming to his senses and disregarding this farce of a marriage had now gone up in flames, just like the king's last letter from the queen.

Anne had won.

…

"My lords, we must act swiftly," Henry's tone brooked no argument as he entered the privy chamber.

Charles didn't dare look in the direction of Thomas Boleyn, the Earl of Wiltshire or Thomas Howard, the Duke of Norfolk, knowing that both men were sure to be beside themselves with delight, particularly Boleyn. The man had always been too ambitious for his own good and now, his demeanor was sure to be nothing short of unbearable, now that his daughter had given the king what Katherine of Aragon could not; a living, breathing son.

"Agreed, Your Majesty," Norfolk spoke in a brisk, yet pleased tone. "After all, England has been waiting for many years to hear this news."

"Indeed, let us not make our realm wait a moment longer," Henry nodded. "First, heralds must be sent to deliver the news, and the bells rung. My Lord Norfolk, I shall entrust you to seeing to the festivities celebrating the birth of my son. Lord Wiltshire will assist you."

Thomas Boleyn couldn't resist giving his brother-in-law a slight smirk of triumph.

Charles fought the urge to snort. One would think Thomas Boleyn had borne the baby himself with the airs the man was putting on.

The Duke of Suffolk was not happy. And he knew that had his wife, the king's sister, lived, she would not have been either.

Mary Tudor, Henry's younger sister, had passed just three months prior, and she had never liked Anne. More than once, she had even referred to the latter as 'a cheap nothing' and given her friendship with Queen Katherine, she could never forgive the woman who had usurped her.

But there was nothing for it. Henry would see this as a sign that he had been right to go against Rome and forsake his wedding vows to Katherine, choosing instead to believe that this meant his union with Anne was indeed blessed and valid.

How could such a thing have happened?

…

"I can never thank you enough for this, sweetheart."

Henry stared down at the sleeping babe, who now lay in the silver cradle that had been prepared before his birth, Tudor roses carved into the craft.

"He is so young and yet he favors you so much already," Anne pointed out, a smile gracing her features.

"The living image of his father," Henry gently lifted the precious bundle from the cradle. "Just as you promised me."

As he carefully situated the infant, taking care to support his head, Henry couldn't help but marvel how much his son resembled him. The small fringe of hair covering the child's head was already so much like his own. Before he closed his eyes, Henry had seen that they were a mirror of his as well.

He knew some would slander Anne still, some might even dare to suggest that the child was not his. He had not forgotten how Charles had come to him, bearing tales of Anne being involved in an illicit relationship with Thomas Wyatt, something he still had not forgiven the duke for.

But now he could rest easy for no one could dispute that the prince had not been sired by him.

"What shall we call him, darling?" Henry asked as he turned to his wife, still unable to fully reconcile himself with the knowledge that this all was real and not simply a dream from which he would awaken.

Anne thought for a moment. Katherine had had a son named Henry who had died after a more four weeks of life, and Bessie Blount's bastard son Henry Fitzroy had met his end just a few years ago. She had wanted to name the prince Henry for his father, and yet a part of her worried that Henry, given his superstitious nature, might think it to be a bad omen.

"What indeed shall we name him?" she sighed.

…

…

Alright, there you have it for the first chapter, ladies and gentlemen. I do so hope you enjoyed it, and I must confess I find myself at a loss for what the boy should be named in this story. After all, two little Harrys might get a tad confusing. So, feel free to let me know via PM or review of a name. And the next chapter will be out on Monday, January 6th. Until then, everyone.

Also, I felt the need to point out that for the purpose of this story, I decided to go with a bit more historical accuracy regarding Charles Brandon's marriage to King Henry's sister. In the series, he was married to Princess Margaret after the death of her husband, the king of Portugal, but in history he was married to Princess Mary Tudor, who had for a short time been married to King Louis of England before the latter's death. In truth, Henry had had two sisters, Margaret and Mary, but in the series the two were combined into one character (Margaret) so as not to confuse the king's sister with his daughter. But here, the two are separate and I do believe everyone will be able to differentiate one Mary from the other (particularly with one being dead at this point in the story). Hope that clears any misunderstandings anyone had while reading. Later, guys!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As promised, here is the new chapter, everyone. Thank you to QueenMaryofEngland, jamestudor, Guest, elizabethgolden, QueenAnneTudor, Secret-writer91, Guest, OneoftheFrenchTrouvers, Elizabeth-chan mangalover, Guest, GreenOctavia, and Guest for all of the lovely reviews on the first chapter. Enjoy the update, my lovely readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors, or any of the characters, Showtime does.

...

_September 7th, 1533_

"Edward," Anne said softly with a smile as she stroked her baby son's plump pink cheek. "His name will be Edward."

Henry smiled.

"Edward it is, sweetheart," he agreed, still overjoyed beyond measure that he had his long-desired son.

…

"God, of infinite goodness, send prosperous life and long to the high and mighty Prince of England Edward!"

By tradition, neither King Henry nor Queen Anne attended the ceremony, but Anne's sister Mary watched as the French Ambassador held her newborn nephew as Archbishop Cranmer christened him. Anne had said that the king had stated that were the man to drop the prince, he would declare war on France.

While Mary knew the king to be possessed of a rather dark sense of humor, she also knew there was some degree of truth to the remark, were any serious harm to come to the long-awaited heir. And she knew her sister would certainly be angry as well.

After the ceremony, Mary took Edward in her arms, and carried him to the queen's chamber, followed closely by Cranmer, along with her father, and brother.

When they entered the chamber, there sat Anne, looking resplendent in a gown of purple velvet, a petticoat of dark blue satin, and a cloak of red trimmed with ermine.

Motherhood suited her younger sister, Mary immediately noted. For even now, Anne seemed to glow.

Anne's eyes filled with delight as she held out her arms to take hold of her son.

After making sure that the prince was safely placed in her embrace, the queen pressed a gentle kiss atop his head.

"I love you, my darling boy," she whispered softly into his ear.

…

Mary's heart plummeted when Chapuys delivered the news.

"The lady has indeed borne a son," the Spanish Ambassador stated with great dismay, particularly as he saw Mary become pale, her eyes widen, and her lips part in a look of shock.

The harlot had done it...she had given the king the son that his faithful wife, Queen Katherine, had been unable to give him...

Mary couldn't believe it. How could such a vile woman be blessed with a living son when her own good and virtuous mother had endured nearly a decade of stillbirths and miscarriages, only to be rendered barren and be betrayed by her husband?

It was all so miserably unfair!

Chapuys sighed and patted Mary's hand gently. He knew the proud princess would tolerate no pity, not even from a friend, but in light of the circumstances, he didn't believe she would begrudge the silent gesture of sympathy. Nor did she, instead giving him a weak smile.

"How is my mother?" she asked, eager to put the news of the concubine's triumph from her mind.

"Though she has been unwell, her resolve remains strong," Chapuys stated solemnly as he recalled the disgraceful conditions he had last seen Katherine in, conditions far from fit for such a dignified lady as the queen. "She remains faithful that the king will see the error of his ways and reconcile himself to you both."

Mary drew herself up slightly.

"I do believe that my father the king still loves and cares for me deeply," she stated with great conviction. "I am certain that he will turn from this path that wicked woman has set his feet upon."

"I pray that he will, Princess," Chapuys said softly.

In truth, the ambassador had his own private doubts of whether the king truly even possessed a heart anymore, after seeing how shamelessly he flaunted his affair with the whore Anne Boleyn, how he had slandered and disgraced the wife who had been faithful, loving, and obedient to him in everything and of course, the precious daughter they had had together. But, for the Princess Mary's sake, he decided to keep these thoughts to himself. Like the good and forgiving Christian she was, as well as an obedient and respectful daughter, it was clear that she would not think ill of her father.

...

Thomas Boleyn was positively gleaming with pride as he entered his daughter's chambers.

"Well done, Daughter," he said as soon as he laid eyes upon the queen, as well as the infant in her arms.

"Papa," she greeted with a smile. "Meet your grandson, Prince Edward."

"Prince Edward," Thomas said, taking the infant into his arms. "Someday to be Prince of Wales, and future king of England."

Despite her father's outwardly cold nature, Anne hadn't forgotten that he had once been a caring and doting father. Before his ambition had clouded his affections of course.

"He is the spitting image of the king," the Earl of Wiltshire observed. "Thanks be to God."

"Indeed," Anne said a little uncomfortably, which her father noticed.

"Sweetheart," he said, employing what he meant to be a soothing tone. "We cannot deceive ourselves. There are still a great many who would love nothing more than for your son to look nothing like his father the king, so that it would be easier for them to gossip and spread lies and slander. But his resemblance to the king makes it plain as day that he couldn't have possibly been sired by anyone else."

Anne sighed. She knew there were still a number of people who would still support Katherine and Mary as the true queen and heir. She also knew that it would take far more than a son to win them over. But she would still try, no matter how long it took.

The people of England would love her as they had loved Katherine, of that much she was determined. No...they would love her _more _than they had ever loved Katherine...

...

"You understand of course that there can of course be no question of his legitimacy," Henry told Cromwell, his tone brooking no argument.

Cromwell was in a position to respond when Henry suddenly interrupted.

"Master Cromwell, you will prepare a bill to put before Parliament," the king added. "It shall state that the line of succession will now be firmly vested in our children, and no others."

"I shall indeed do as Your Majesty commands," Cromwell replied, inclining his head respectfully before his sovereign, only to realize that the monarch's foul expression did not change.

"I am not a fool, Mr. Cromwell," the king declared. "I am mindful that some people, wrong-headed and biased people, who are unwilling to accept the validity of my marriage to the queen. And in view of that, I wish to see a sanction made against them. Everyone will be given their opportunity to demonstrate their loyalty, to assure us of their obedience in all things."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Cromwell sighed inwardly. In all honesty, what else was there to say?

...

...

So, I do hope everyone enjoyed that new albeit short chapter. Rest assured, dear readers, the next chapter shall be much longer, and this next chapter will be where all of the real fun begins. And that chapter will be out out on Monday, January 13th. Until then, everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright, I know this is super late, and I do apologize. In the meantime, I do thank QueenAnneTudor, BraveHeartMaid, KitKatssie, Guest, Magnificent Lady Anne Boleyn, Red-blooded woman, Guest, and tricorvus for the reviews on the previous chapter. And an additional thanks to tricorvus for the additional review on chapter 1. Enjoy this brand new chapter, everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors, or any of the characters, Showtime does.

...

When she received the news, Katherine felt as though she had pitched herself headfirst into an icy lake.

Anne had won…her rival for the king's heart had achieved all…

For over a decade, Katherine herself had endured a string of pregnancies, closely followed by miscarriages. That is, until God had seen fit to give her the blessing that was her beloved Mary. And what a blessing that sweet baby girl had been, and was still, even though Katherine had not seen her dear child in several years now. The Spanish Infanta was certain that her lovely little girl had now grown into a beautiful young woman, a true princess. For that was indeed what she was, and what she had always been, no matter what the king said now.

But now there was no chance that Henry would ever reconcile with Rome or return to Katherine. Anne had given him a son, the son he had craved so desperately. This would be more than enough proof for him that he had done the right thing in discarding his wife like worn cloth.

Katherine sighed heavily. How could things have gone so wrong?

Now what was to become of her? Of Mary? They might still have the love of the people for now, but with the birth of a son, how many would continue to swear fealty to their queen and princess?

…

"My sweet, precious boy," Anne cooed softly as she kissed the forehead of her beloved son for what must have been the hundredth time in the span of his short life. "I love you, my darling and I pray you never forget it."

She then noticed that Edward was squirming a bit more than usual, a sure sign that he was hungry.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked as she guided Edward's head toward her breast.

Anne frowned.

"May I not feed him from my own body?" she asked indignantly.

"Queens don't do that," Henry said, but his tone was gentle.

Anne's scowl only grew at this.

"I am a queen, but I am also his mother," she said in an equally gentle tone, but her eyes were now blazing defiantly as she waved away the hands of the wet-nurse who attempted to take the prince from her. "And he will benefit a great deal more from milk from his own mother than that of a stranger. It will make him stronger."

Henry looked displeased and for a moment, Anne found herself worried that he would shout at her.

But he did not.

The king let out a sigh of apprehension before forcing himself to smile.

"Perhaps you are right, sweetheart," he said after a few moments. "And we want to ensure our boy grows up to be healthy and strong."

Anne nodded and returned her attention to her son, who was now nursing contentedly, oblivious to the tension between his parents.

There was no doubt in Anne's mind that Henry had only consented because their child had been a boy. Had she given Henry a daughter, he would have insisted on adhering to tradition and allowing the girl to be given to a wet-nurse.

Nevertheless, she acknowledged that while it was a small victory, it was a victory nonetheless.

…

"The whore has delivered of a bastard son," Brereton hissed. "Princess Mary is worth a thousand bastard sons!"

"Take care, my friend," Chapuys warned. "Enemies are everywhere, more than ever now. Thomas Boleyn has spies everywhere, all of whom would be pleased to report anything that could be construed as treasonous. And were Boleyn to bring it to the king's ear, the king would feel compelled to mete out punishment."

"I cannot believe he persists in this madness," Brereton said, a bit more softly this time. "Continuing on in this farce of a marriage while his true queen and the princess languish in exile."

"I fear for now we must all be patient," Chapuys frowned, silently wishing with all his heart that the queen and princess did not have to suffer such humiliation all to pander the vanity of an over-reaching harlot.

"I cannot be patient," Brereton stood up. "I was given a task and I intend to see that I complete it. By any means necessary."

The manic gleam in the man's eyes should have alarmed Chapuys, but it did not. If anything, he felt a sense of admiration for the man who was clearly dedicated in his purpose.

"May your efforts be successful," he said as the pair went their separate ways.

…

"The prince will soon be given his own establishment at Windsor."

Anne looked up from her precious son to her husband.

"Already?" She asked softly, clutching the sleeping babe closer to her.

Henry could see the troubled look in her eyes and while a part of him was a bit irate, he still smiled.

He shouldn't be surprised at Anne's behavior. She was not royalty by birth after all. And though he found some of her new demeanor to be a bit surprising, he was nevertheless pleased to see that she was proving to be a loving mother.

"Among others, the Lady Mary will attend on him."

Anne immediately stared at her husband, her face pale and her eyes wide with horror.

"Katherine's daughter?"

"Yes, Katherine's daughter," Henry answered. "She will no longer be able to claim the title of princess, as she never should have had it in the first place. It is only fitting that she learn her place."

"I do not want that girl near our son," Anne stated. "How can you be sure that she will not attempt to harm him?"

Henry's smile quickly twisted into a frown.

"She will not harm Edward, and she will be placed in his household."

This time, Henry would not pander to his wife. She would realize that she would not dictate the aspects of their son's upbringing, nor question the wishes of her husband, whom she was sworn to obey.

Seeing that her anger was getting her nowhere, Anne's tone softened as she looked into the king's eyes.

"Henry, please, I'm only-"

"The matter is settled," he interrupted before turning to exit the room, leaving behind his stunned wife and their sleeping son.

After Mary learned her place in the world, Henry was certain his wife would understand why he did these things; Mary had to learn that she was not a princess and that Edward was the true and only lawful heir to the throne of England, and would remain the only one until Anne gave him a little brother.

His wife, his obdurate daughter, and the woman to whom he had never truly been married. In time, they would all see.

...

Henry smiled down at the parchment.

At last, it was done. The _Act of Succession_, which stated that any and all of Henry's children by Anne were the only true legitimate heirs, and every subject in England would be given the opportunity to prove themselves to be good and loyal to their king and of course their royal family. For those who stubbornly clung to the delusion of Katherine and Mary being his lawful wife and daughter, there would be a steep penalty. After all, treason was treason.

"We shall see how many of our subjects can claim true fealty to us," he stated as he turned to Cromwell, who nodded.

"Indeed, Your Majesty."

Though he knew some would still object, Cromwell was hopeful that the birth of Anne's son would be enough for the time being to sway the people, at least the majority, to accept the changes that would come to pass. After all, many years had passed since the realm had had a true-born prince. Surely this would be a sign to the people that the king's new marriage was just the beginning of what could very well be a golden age for England.

As Henry pondered these matters as well, he began to think of a boy who had not entered his thoughts for quite some time; little Henry Fitzroy, who had passed not long ago.

But for his bastard son by the Lady Bessie Blount, Henry might never have realized that his farce of a marriage was just that, a farce. He might have continued to live in sinful union with his brother's wife, and continue to face punishment for it. And had he fathered no legitimate sons, there was no doubt in his mind England would descend into chaos. After all, for all of Mary's talents, which her mother never ceased to remind him of, she was still only a girl. What would prevent her from either being used as a pawn for someone else's ambitions, or even worse still, England dividing in yet another civil war.

No, he did love Katherine, but she had been his sister by law, not his wife. He told himself he loved her still, but he would not continue on in such a relationship and risk England suffering for it all so her daughter could be queen. And had Katherine had her way, Mary would have been married to Emperor Charles by now, which would have resulted in Spain being the true ruling power even in England. For all of her claims that England was her home, Henry knew that Katherine never truly shifted her loyalty from Spain. It would always be her homeland and so she would always place Spain's, and her nephew's, interests above that of England.

Anne on the other hand, cared nothing for the Spaniards, preferring an alliance with France instead. While Henry was not overly fond of Francis, the wounds to his pride from the Field of the Cloth of Gold still feeling fresh, he also knew that while Anne's fondness for the French came from her growing up in the French court, she would not do as Katherine had and place French interests over English.

...

"How could he do this?"

Anne paced about her outer chamber, still astounded by her husband's determination to place his daughter, and Katherine's, in her son's household. What was to stop the girl from harming her little half-brother, believing that if the boy were no longer a concern, her father might restore her. After all, now Henry was the head of both church and state matters. In short, he could do whatever he pleased.

"Anne," Thomas Boleyn took his daughter's hand and guided her to the seat beside his own, just in front of the fire. "The king is doing this to ensure the girl understands she is only a bastard and will receive no favor except that which he chooses to bestow upon her. This will also prevent her from going among the people and attempting to stir their sympathies."

"But she will be near my son!" tears were forming in Anne's eyes, and in spite of himself, Thomas Boleyn felt his heart grow heavy. He had not been as affectionate toward his children in the last few years, but as he sat before his younger daughter, who was always doing her best to present herself as bold and strong, he could see that now her mask was lifting, exposing the vulnerability beneath.

"Sweetheart," he clasped her hand slightly, astonishing himself as well as Anne, if the look on her face was any indication. "The king is not doing this to hurt you, or your child. In fact, this is the perfect way to also see that Mary does not harm Edward. She will not be the only maid there, there will be plenty of others, and should she even attempt to harm the prince, her treachery will be revealed. In fact, I will personally see to it that if such a thing were to occur, within a fortnight all of England will know that their once beloved 'princess' would be prepared to go to any lengths to return to her previous station."

"And who is to say the people will not perceive it as justice?" Anne demanded.

Thomas sighed. For all of his attempts, poor as they were, to alleviate his daughter's fears for her child, they only seemed to trouble her further. Even still, he smiled.

"I am sure that even the most devoted of Katherine's supporters would rather see your son on the throne than a girl who will drag the country into war," he stated. "No one wants another civil war, and they certainly don't want a foreign monarch to come and have sovereignty over them, and had Emperor Charles married Lady Mary that's precisely what would have happened. And Lady Mary is little more than her mother's puppet, she will only do what she believes her mother wishes. But in time, she will learn that she is not a subject of Spain, but of England. And Edward is healthy, that is a quality that I'm told Lady Mary has never possessed."

Anne looked into the flames of the fireplace, but said nothing.

"The people will already see your healthy son as a sign of favor upon your marriage," Thomas assured her. "Should you give the king a second son, it will only convince them further. After all, two healthy young princes are better than one sickly bastard daughter."

"You speak as though you forget we're still surrounded by enemies, Papa," Anne said softly.

Thomas smiled wryly and placed a hand beneath his daughter's chin, making her look up at him.

"Everyone who is not us is an enemy," he stated quietly before placing a kiss on her forehead and taking his leave.

...

...

I do hope everyone enjoyed this. And the next chapter will be out on Monday, February 24th. Until then, everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know I have once again delayed the update, and I do apologize for that. Nevertheless I am pleased to see that you all are enjoying the story so far, and I hope you will continue to do so in the future, starting with this new chapter. Thank you to KitKatssie, QueenAnneTudor, Robin4, Child of Dreams, Guest, tricorvus, Secret-writer91, and MonicaOP for the awesome reviews on the previous chapter, with an additional thanks to Secret-writer91 for the additional review on chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors, or any of the characters, Showtime does.

...

Anne ran her hands through the soft hair adorning Edward's head. The dark hair was becoming more pronounced at the infant grew, as were the features that he had inherited from the king.

And while Anne was grateful that no one could dispute the boy's parentage, she still loathed the idea of him leaving her so soon.

With a heavy heart, the new queen gently guided her son's head to her breast once more, knowing it would be the last time she would be able to feed him herself.

...

Anne sighed as she took her ease in her chamber.

Bidding her son farewell as he was taken from Whitehall to Windsor had left her feeling emotionally spent, particularly as Anne has done her best to mask her true feelings and hide her tears.

But now that she was back in the relative privacy of her own apartments, the queen collapsed into a chair and allowed the tears to flow forward.

"It's going to be alright," Mary murmured soothingly as she wrapped an arm around her softly weeping sister. "Edward will be perfectly safe, and Lady Bryan will be there as well."

This did indeed bring some comfort to Anne, after all Lady Bryan was family and so she would be duty-bound twice over to protect the young prince.

"I know it's silly of me to get so upset over this," she sighed as she wiped her eyes. "I just fear that Lady Mary will either try to hurt Edward or have someone do it for her."

"The king would never let that happen," her sister assured. "Nor will Lady Bryan, and I doubt the Lady Mary would want to face you should she even think of doing a thing to harm your child."

At this, both sisters began to laugh.

"You are right," Anne said, wiping the last of her tears away. "The king has waited so long for a son, he would never leave Edward's safety to chance. And I don't believe Mary is stupid, she would know that as well."

…

...

Mary steeled herself as the carriage stopped. They had arrived at Windsor.

Just a fortnight ago, the young princess had been told that not only was she forbidden to keep further contact with her mother, she was also expected to 'acknowledge' her parents' marriage as an incestuous and therefore invalid union, which ultimately would strip her mother of her title as queen and Mary of hers as princess. These were the cruel orders her once doting and loving father the king had given.

But in her heart, Mary knew she could never obey this. However much she loved her father and would indeed do anything to please him, as she knew her mother would as well, neither of them could ever yield in this matter. To do so would mean calling Katherine a liar and stating that her first marriage to the king's brother Arthur was consummated, when it had not been. Had it been, her virtuous mother would not have even dreamed of marrying her dead husband's brother.

Mary was angry. This was just another way the king was trying to justify his tryst with that whore Anne Boleyn. He was now so desperate to please the woman that had borne him a son, that he was prepared to do anything. Even humiliate his true wife and their legitimate daughter. Now to rub salt in the wounds, he was forcing her, the Princess of England and at one time the future heiress to the throne, to attend upon a bastard. A royal one yes, but a bastard nonetheless.

"Lady Mary."

The young girl was pulled from her bitter thoughts by an equally bitter-looking woman clad in all black clothing.

Mary offered no reply, earning a disappointed sigh from the woman.

"I am Lady Bryan, the prince's governess," the woman said a bit haughtily, "I shall oversee all matters of the household. You, along with the others here will of course tend to the prince's needs wherever is necessary. You may go to your quarters and your duties will begin in the morning, right after prayers."

"I shall say my prayers alone," Mary spoke fiercely.

"Mind yourself, Lady Mary," Lady Bryan warned. "The king will be informed regularly of the goings on here."

"Then pray nothing in the reports will be displeasing to him," Mary replied with the faintest hint of a smirk.

As Lady Bryan glared at her, Mary stared back defiantly. She was the true Princess of England and the only legitimate heir to the throne, and she refused to let a relation of Anne's try to bully her into pretending otherwise.

Her strong and brave mother Katherine had stayed strong and so would she.

...

Thomas Boleyn smirked as more messengers rode out, carrying with them copies of the _Act of Succession_. Soon, every subject in England would have to either swear by the Oath, or pay the price for treason.

Already the king's former chancellor, and longtime friend, Sir Thomas More, had made himself quite a nuisance, supporting Katherine and Mary's cause, as well as trying to hinder the Reformation. But now, the man was being held in the Tower for his failure to acquiesce to the Oath. Not even his friendship with King Henry had prevented him from being seized shortly after his arrival at court.

The man had an iron will, that much couldn't be denied, but he didn't seem to realize in addition to placing his own head upon the chopping block, he might very well place those of his family right alongside it.

Then of course there was also the matter of the Lady Mary. When he had gone to her residence to inform her she was no longer permitted to call herself a princess, nor could she remain in contact with her mother, the Dowager Princess Katherine, who still foolishly continued to claim the title of queen, despite the unnecessary misery it caused her and her daughter.

On one hand, the Earl of Wiltshire admired the Spanish princess's tenacity, he also knew that the king wouldn't take too kindly to it. After all, the Duke of Buckingham had tried to stand against King Henry, and paid a heavy prince for it.

Katherine and Mary had better pray they didn't follow his path.

...

...

Alright, I hope everyone enjoyed that brand new chapter, and the next one will be out on Monday, May 4th. Until then, everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: As today is a day of updates, here is the awaited new chapter. Thank you to Robin4, Secret-writer91, Guest, vintagemind, Guest, ReadingPixie, and KitKassie for all of the wonderful reviews on the previous chapter. Enjoy this update, everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors, or any of the characters, Showtime does.

...

"Oh, Edward!" Anne gasped as she swept the infant into her arms. "My precious boy! Oh, how I've missed you!"

Henry might have frowned upon Anne's protective attitude when Edward had been a newborn, but now the king smiled as his wife doted upon their son.

The pair had come to Windsor to see how their child was settling into his new residence. Anne in particular had been adamant in seeing Edward, not merely content to hear others simply speak of him.

The babe gurgled happily as his eyes landed upon his mother.

"He feeds well and hardly ever cries," Lady Bryan stated proudly, her normally stern features set in a soft smile. "It is as if he already knows he is a prince. He is a credit to Your Majesties in every way."

"And I trust all percautionary measures are taken?" Henry questioned earnestly.

"All care that can be taken is so to ensure the prince's comfort and safety," Lady Bryan promised. "Rest assured, Your Majesty has nothing to worry about."

"And what of the Lady Mary?" Henry's expression hardened.

Lady Bryan's smile faded, and at the mention of her stepdaughter, Anne's own smile faltered as well as the queen's gaze shifted to her son and she clutched the boy tighter to her instinctively.

"The, ah, Lady Mary is..." Lady Bryan hesitated.

"Yes?" Henry pressed. "Well?"

"The lady is very obdurate and repeatedly insists that she, not Prince Edward, is your rightful heir."

"Then I am correct in my assumption that she has not signed the Oath," Henry said, his mood darkening further.

"I am afraid so, Your Majesty," Lady Bryan answered with a sigh.

Henry growled softly.

"My love," Anne's voice slowly seeped into his ear. "We have so little time before we must return. Let us enjoy our visit with our son while we still can."

Henry sighed through his nose and composed his face into a smile as he turned to his wife.

"You are right of course, sweetheart," he murmured, kissing her cheek as he held out his hands.

With some reluctance, Anne surrendered the precious bundle in her arms to her husband and watched as Henry gazed down at his long-awaited son.

Even now, Henry couldn't believe that he had finally been blessed with a son and heir. Each time he held him, he was careful not to do anything to hurt the babe, but he was so afraid that if he held him too lightly, he might fade away. Or worse yet, turn out to have never been at all.

"I still cannot thank you enough for him, my darling," he muttered to Anne as his fingers gently caressed little Edward's hair and cheek, the babe's flesh so plump, warm and petal-soft.

"Forgive me, my son," he held the child close to him. "We cannot stay."

With one last kiss on the infant's forehead, Henry handed the prince back to Anne, who proceeded to take a few last moments with her beloved son before handing him back to his wet-nurse.

"I love you, my darling little treasure," she cooed into the infant's soft locks as she kissed him again and again. "And I pray you never forget it."

With a heavy heart, the queen then handed the babe off to the wet-nurse,who immediately carried him off for nursing.

"There there, sweetheart," Henry squeezed Anne's hand reassuringly as she longingly gazed at the doorway where their son had been swept away. "We shall visit again soon."

Anne nodded, blinking a few times in order to stay the tears threatening to fall from her icy blue irises. She would never be able to fully reconcile herself with not always being able to be so near her son.

...

"So the whore's status is secured."

Chapuys nodded dejectedly.

"For the moment, yes," he answered. "As long as the brat she bore still lives, the king will not even think of setting her aside, much less of returning to the fold of Rome."

"And thereby condemning England to be plunged into darkness and hellfire," Brereton's eyes filled with terror. "All to pander to that witch's vanity. She must be stopped! What must I do to keep these events from coming to pass? I shall do anything! Tell me!"

"Calm yourself, my friend," Chapuys murmured, looking about to see if anyone had noticed them. Brereton's determination and loyalty were certainly admirable, but his passion could be a hindrance as well as a help. "Unfortunately, nothing can be done about the boy just yet. The king has forced the Princess Mary to act as a servant so as not to excite the harlot's jealousy."

"A princess attending on a bastard born of adultery," Brereton spat. "There can be no question that Anne Boleyn is a vile sorceress. The king would have never done such a thing otherwise."

"Which is why, if we were to be rid of the harlot herself, the king will, I pray, return to his senses and right these grievous wrongs," Chapuys was smirking now as he saw a gleam of eagerness in Brereton's eyes as the latter's gaze fell upon the small bottle in his hand.

"Is that-"

"Yes. Only a few drops will kill within mere hours. Long enough to divert suspicion, for by the time anyone realizes something is amiss, it is too late."

"Entrust this to me, and I swear on my life that I will not fail," Brereton vowed.

Chapuys nodded and handed him the bottle.

"If you succeed in killing the king's whore, all of England will owe you a great debt," he said as the man stood to fulfill his mission. "My prayers go with you, my friend."

...

...

I do sincerely hope you all enjoyed this update, and I don't want to give too much away, but in another chapter or two, Henry and Anne will once more be hearing the pitter-patter of little feet. But alas, as is the way with them, there will also be some angst to counter the sweetness. But you'll just have to wait until Sunday, August 9th to find out what happens. Until then, everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright, I am so sorry to each and every one of you that patiently waited for this update. Thank you to Robin4, Reading Pixie, tricorvus, Guest, IWantColouredRain, Child of Dreams, Guest, Vwchick, and Guest for the reviews on the previous chapter. Enjoy, everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors, or any of the characters, Showtime does.

…

"Are you quite certain?"

Dr. Linacre permitted a small smile as he gave the queen a reassuring nod.

"Indeed, Your Majesty," he answered.

A beaming smile graced Anne's lips as she smiled down at her belly, stroking it tenderly.

"Thank you," she said, her voice trembling softly.

Dr. Linacre gave a respectful bow and took his leave.

Anne rested her hands upon her belly, now that she knew what lay within it, she was overcome with excitement.

She had missed her courses twice, but even still she did not speak to her husband for fear it was nothing. But now that Dr. Linacre had confirmed it….

…

Katherine sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

She had not been feeling well for some time now, and the conditions of the More did little to accommodate her condition.

How she wished Chapuys were able to sneak a letter from her beloved daughter. Katherine would do anything to see the beautiful woman her treasured daughter had no doubt grown into.

Anything but sign that Oath.

She would never submit to adhere to the lies written within that list of articles. She would never forfeit her rightful place and that of her daughter. She was King Henry's true wife, and no piece of parchment could ever change that.

…

Mary Carey watched as her sister emerged from her chamber with a radiant smile.

"I will see the king," Anne announced.

Mary had only seen Anne this pleased once before. Could it mean-?

"The king is speaking with the council at the moment, Your Majesty," spoke Lady Margaret Shelton. "I heard one of them mention it this morning."

A spark of mischief flashed in Anne's eyes.

"Perhaps it is a crucial matter," she said thoughtfully. "But so is this, and I should hate to delay such news to my husband."

Before any of her ladies could respond, the ever brazen former Boleyn exited the room.

Mary fought back a giggle at her sister's audacity, as well as the shocked looks of the ladies the queen had left in her wake.

…

Henry bit back a growl as he received word of his daughter's latest disobedience. A messenger had come from Windsor stating that the former princess had written a letter to him, beseeching him to remember the love she and her mother bore him, vowing to obey him in all matters not touching either of their consciences, and of course styling herself as Princess Mary.

The king inwardly cursed Katherine. He was angry at Mary but found he could understand her feeling of loyalty to her mother. But it was that loyalty that was leading her to defy him, her father and king, whom she was duty bound twice over to obey. Were it not for her wretched mother, the girl would perhaps be more filial.

He had hoped that keeping the pair apart would quell this stubbornness. Alas, it had not.

Suddenly, the chamber door opened and in walked none other than his wife.

Anne had always had a penchant for dramatics, but even this was a surprise to say the least.

"Your Majesty, I must speak with you immediately," she said, her expression grave and her eyes filled with an indescribable spark.

Charles Brandon masked a glare as he and the other gentlemen in the room rose in reverence to the woman they were forced to call queen. He could see in the eyes of several others that they could not understand why she was here. Even her own father glanced at his daughter as though she had taken complete leave of her senses.

"Sweetheart, we are-" Henry began, but Anne hurried over to his side, seized his hand, and pulled him from his seat.

Henry now felt himself becoming a bit irritable towards his wife. What could possibly be so important that she felt the need to interrupt an important council meeting? Particularly when there were still so many that questioned the legitimacy of their son.

But before he could say a word, Anne placed a passionate kiss on his lips, which he found himself returning as one hand wrapped around her waist and the other lost itself within the confines of her dark hair.

"I am with child again, my love," Anne whispered in his ear before resting her head upon his shoulder.

The words rang through Henry's mind like church bells as he stared incredulously at Anne.

"Truly?" he asked softly.

Anne nodded.

"Dr. Linacre just confirmed it, and I couldn't wait to-"

"You do not need to apologize," Henry quieted her. "You have given me the greatest news."

The king then knelt before his wife, his head at level with her stomach as he placed his hands upon it.

"I know that you are a boy," he murmured, a smile climbing his lips. "And you, my son, have made me the happiest man in all of Christendom."

Anne smiled and squeezed her husband's hands.

Henry's expression then shifted from overjoyed to concerned and determined.

"Sweetheart, you will want to rest," he said, tenderly stroking Anne's cheek. "For your sake, and the sake of our child."

Anne sighed, but nodded and gave a parting kiss before returning to her apartments.

As he watched her go, Henry felt a renewed sense of hope. Surely this would be a sign to the people of England that their king had made the right choice in not only freeing them from the corruption of Rome, but in marrying Anne as well.

She had given him a son, and now she would give him another. Just as she had promised.

…

…

Alright, I do hope everyone enjoyed that chapter, and again I am so sorry it took so long to get it posted.

So, Anne is pregnant again. But so many enemies are around, and there are so many things that can go wrong in a Tudor Era pregnancy. But you lovely readers will simply have to wait until Monday, October 26th before you find out what happens next. Until then, everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Alright ladies and gentlemen, I do apologize that this keeps happening, but with the holidays, not to mention pandemic madness, things got away from me once more. That said, thank you to Child of Dreams, QueenAnneTudor, BubblyYork, Treebrooke, Guest, tricorvus, Sakura, IWantColouredRain, and xSmallLadySerenity13 for the awesome reviews on the last chapter. Now, onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors or any of the characters, Showtime does.

...

Another scream tore from Anne's lips as another contraction occurred.

Edward's birth had been painful, but not _this_ painful.

"Don't give up, sister!" once again Mary was at Anne's side, ignoring her sister's vice-like grip as she struggled to bring her second child into the world.

"I see the head crowning!" the midwife announced. "You must push, Your Majesty!"

"I…I can't…" Anne's grip on Mary's hand lessened and with a great sigh, the queen collapsed against the cushions of the bed, panting heavily.

"Anne!" Mary knew in her present state, Anne might become startled and slap her, but she was willing to risk it for her new niece or nephew. With that renewed sense of urgency, Mary gripped the sides of her sister's face and forced the younger woman to look at her.

"Anne, do you want to have this baby?" she asked.

Anne looked puzzled and annoyed.

"Do you want to have this baby?" Mary questioned again.

"YES!" Anne snarled, her back arching as she fought to free herself from Mary's grasp.

"Then you have to push!" Mary shouted.

An animalistic growl emitted from Anne as she did just that. The growl faded into a groan that mingled with the lusty cries of the new babe that slipped into the world.

"Your Majesty has given the king a new princess," the midwife reported as the infant was cleaned and swaddled. "A fine baby girl."

"Let me see her," Anne commanded breathlessly.

The babe was handed to the queen, Mary hovering nearby just in case her clearly exhausted sibling began to drift off with the baby in her arms.

"She is beautiful," Mary said, beaming at her new niece.

Anne smiled as she stared into the eyes of her and Henry's new daughter.

…

"You have borne a daughter," Henry stated, staring down at the infant snoozing in the cradle that he had had made for what he had believed to be a second son.

"Yes," Anne worried that her husband would be disappointed. But surely, he would understand that this changed nothing. He still had a son and heir. And even if this child were a girl, that was not to say that the next child would not be a boy.

"She is healthy. A fine princess," Henry nodded approvingly. "Two healthy children within a year of marriage. And with God's help, more boys will follow."

Anne smiled slightly. Despite her hopes, she could tell Henry was somewhat disappointed, having been so certain his wife was carrying another boy.

But he was right. Their daughter was certainly another sign that their marriage was blessed. After all, in the last ten years of his so-called marriage to Katherine, they had little to show for it. And after nearly two decades together, their only surviving issue was an obdurate bastard daughter.

…

Mary felt a sense of satisfaction as word arrived of Anne's new child.

It had not been the boy Anne and her supporters, as well as the king, had hoped for. Instead, the harlot had given the king another girl.

But at the same time, Mary felt her spirits dampen as she realized that it did not matter; if Edward continued to live and grow, there would be many who would champion him as king. Even if he was but a child and she was now a young woman. Her mother had insisted the people would never recognize the bastard of a concubine as their sovereign, but Mary knew it was untrue; the people of England would always champion a male heir over a female. Her father had once loved her, and she believed he loved her still, but it did not exceed his obsession with having a son. He had loved her mother for many years, but it had not prevented him from humiliating and discarding her, banishing her far from his side, as well as robbing her of her daughter, her one consolation.

Sometimes Mary herself was prepared to renounce her claim as princess, fully ready to accept her new position as the king's bastard if it meant she could at least be with her dear mother again.

But each time, she would remember how her mother suffered for her rights, as well as the common people who still cried out for their true queen and princess, the people who were now being forced to watch as heresy ran rampant in the cities and villages of England. She knew that if she accepted this lie as truth, she would be not only be betraying her mother, but she would also risk her immortal soul, and that she would not do.

…

Thomas Boleyn sighed when he heard the news.

They had all hoped and prayed that this new child would be another boy. Anne had already given England its long-awaited future king, had she also provided the king a Duke of York, her position would be secured.

While many other monarchs in Europe were prepared to acknowledge her as Queen of England, Emperor Charles remained steadfast in his loyalty to his aunt and cousin. But even he could not deny that Katherine's childbearing years were behind her.

But the Boleyn patriarch knew that should anything happen to Prince Edward, Anne's position could be compromised. And that could not be permitted.

His thoughts then turned to the Lady Mary, who was still at her post as a member of Edward's household. He had quickly penned a letter to one of the spies in his employ who also was posted in the prince's household. She had previously reported of Lady Mary's stubborn refusal to acknowledge her half-brother as the rightful heir to the throne, stating that she herself was.

Thomas had instructed the spy to chronicle each of these occurrences so that when the time was right, they could be presented in their entirety to the king. And while it would be a daunting task for him as a father, Thomas knew King Henry would never allow anyone, not even his once beloved daughter, to ever question his authority. Since he broke away from Rome, he would never allow anyone to question him again.

…

…

So, I do hope everyone enjoyed this brand new chapter, and the next one will be out much sooner that this one was; December 1st to be exact.

Until then, everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: As promised, here is the brand new chapter. Thank you to TaylorReneeMagnifique, tricorvus, Island of Grief, IWantColouredRain, and Guest for the reviews on the previous chapter. Enjoy the update, everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors, or any of the characters, Showtime does.

…

Lady Margaret Shelton, or Madge as her cousins and some of the queen's other ladies referred to her, watched as her cousin, Queen Anne, cradled her newborn daughter in her arms.

If King Henry was somewhat displeased that his second child was a girl, it was clear that his wife was not.

And why should she be? She had already given the king his heir, and no doubt would give him another. In almost two years, she had given him two healthy children. And she was still young, so there was still time.

The infant, Princess Elizabeth, cooed softly as she lay against her mother's chest.

"I will feed her as I fed my son," Queen Anne spoke to the wet-nurse in a tone that brooked no argument. "She is_ my_ daughter."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the wet-nurse replied meekly, curtseying as she reluctantly stood aside, allowing the queen to release her breast from her gown before guiding the baby girl's head to it.

As she nursed, Elizabeth's eyes glanced at the people around her. Though she was but a few days old, there was a certain curious look in her eyes, as though she were silently wondering at the world around her.

"Elizabeth," Anne murmured her child's name as though the name itself were a precious treasure. "My Elizabeth. I love you so much, my darling girl."

And she did. She would have loved to have given Henry a Duke of York, the second of the many sons she had promised him. But she couldn't regret the birth of the little girl lying in her arms now. She wouldn't.

Besides, Edward would be the heir. He had already been sent away from court to live in his own household. He was as much the kingdom's boy as Anne's. Elizabeth, while still previous due to the royal blood in her veins, would not be held to the same standard.

Anne had to share her son with England, but Elizabeth was, at least for the time being, all hers.

And in any case, when she was ready to return to the king's bed, she had no doubt that it would not be long before she was with child once more.

But there would be time to worry about that later. For now, she sought only to hold and dote upon her darling daughter.

…

"The king is said to be less than pleased that his second child by the concubine was a girl," Chapuys reported. "But I fear it will still convince him that he was right to commit this folly. By all accounts, the brat is regarded in every way as a princess."

"She is no princess," Mary frowned. "She is a bastard borne of a harlot. Was she displeased by the child's sex as well?"

"No," Chapuys sighed as he shook his head. "In fact, she was said to be overjoyed."

In truth, it would have been more tolerable, at least in Chapuys's view, if the whore had been disappointed that her second bastard had been a girl. To hear from Brereton and others at court that Anne seemed to adore her newborn daughter only made her offenses against Queen Katherine and Princess Mary that much more heinous. She was free to embrace and be with her daughter while she had so cruelly ripped that chance away from them. Poor Queen Katherine, the last time Chapuys had seen her, she had looked so pale and worn as she sat next to the fire in her chamber. It still pained him to recall how she had gently pleaded for any word of her own daughter. He knew she would have preferred a letter from the princess but hearing of her would comfort her just the same. How those dull eyes had brightened significantly at the mere mention of Princess Mary.

As though she read his thought, Mary spoke again.

"How is my mother?" she asked, her previously cold tone warming.

"She is not well, Your Highness," the Spanish ambassador answered, wishing with all his might that he could have given her better tidings. "But she remains determined to see that justice prevails. She will not submit to the king's demands."

Mary nodded, torn between proud of her mother's strength and worried for her. She knew the More's conditions would take a toll on her mother's health, and she wished more than ever that she had the power to stop this.

She thought back to the time when, several years ago, the sweat had swept through England, as it was wont to do. Anne Boleyn had been among those who had been stricken by the frightening illness, but she had not died from it.

_'How fortunate for us all if she **had** died!" _Mary thought with a hint of malice. So many good people had died during that frightening period, why had a wicked whore like Anne survived?

Nevertheless, the true princess was determined to stay strong. For herself, for her mother, and for England.

...

...

Alright, I hope you all enjoyed that and the next chapter will be out on Tuesday, December 8th. Until then, everyone.


End file.
